Heated Ninja's
by Comforting Wolf
Summary: A rough story with two powerful Ninja's who hate each other yet crave each other. Maybe if you read it you might get it if not oh well at least its hot.
1. Lazy Sunday

Out of character – So I'm starting this one I don't know how long it's going to be I hope you guys like it.

Warning – Also if you haven't those words up for what my profile said then I'll warn you again. This is yaoi guyxguy so if you want turn back now here's your chance. If you're not a yaoi fan then I would recommend you to turn back I only making this clear now. This is your last chance if you don't immediately TURN BACK NOW you will be very sorry for what is coming up. Thank for reading this if you haven't well its your funeral.

Chapter 1 – Lazy Sunday

…...

Black Star and Naruto was both side by side in the hot bath looking at each other very hard. Try focus on themselves sweat piercing their skin while they hold each other tightly through this. Their expression never change as they form a bond with one another. Panting as their breaths keeps them in line and on this heated consumption. As breath reach certain point they snap back to it feeling that this struggle won't last long. So close to it for what they seek that they clinch their teeth still just waiting for the right moment for it to come out.

"Ha I win" Black Star grin winning from their staring competition

"Damn it" Naruto frowning as he see the blue hair doing a victory dance in front of Naruto

Naruto smirk scanning the cock waving around his head while he see's his round butt move as well. When Black Star notice this he quickly went back into the water grinning as well. They begin to wrestle clutching each other making the water spill on the tile floor. At one instance Naruto was the victor but again another instance Black Star was the victor. They broke off panting with wet hair before going back to another tackle and headbutt even clawing some skin get at one another. Black Star bit Naruto arm while Naruto pull his hair up tugging it. Somehow they ended up out the tub and through the cold tile floor. While they hold each looking very serious almost like they want to kill each other. So one of them can dig a grave and rest flowers on them.

"Fuck you" Black Star he said in a serious breath.

"No fuck you, you piece of shit" Naruto answer with same serious breath.

Black Star crash his lips into Naruto mouth biting his lip in the process. Naruto claw his ass pulling it apart and finger banging his hole. Black Star grip Naruto member harshly like he was going to rip it out of him. Tongues looking like they battling trying to see who would be the winner. Tumbling over and over trying to see who would be on top.

"Your not going to be on top you blonde head bastard" Black Star disappearing and reappear behind Naruto

"Are you sure" When Black Star grab him the shadow clone disappear and the real Naruto grab him.

Black Star struggle but when another Naruto clone was sucking his member he finally stop. Black Star hips went back and forth forcing member into Naruto clone making him suck it harder. The real Naruto push his member in the entrance feeling Black Star inside. Naruto moan feeling how tight Black Star was he kept going liking it.

Black Star made the fake Naruto go away while he makes trip Naruto on his back. Black Star drives the cock in him riding it making Naruto moan feeling so much better. Black Star wet his finger and squeezes it in Naruto red hole pushing it and pulling it,

"I hate you" Naruto said as he push Black Star back on the ground ramming his cock in him

"Same to you dummy" Black Star kisses him while they climax unleash large amount of semen through them.

"Aw this is messy" Naruto looking at semen on the wall

"Don't worry we can mess it up some more" Naruto smiles while Black Star did the same.


	2. Jealousy

Warning – Also if you haven't those words up for what my profile said then I'll warn you again. This is yaoi guyxguy so if you want turn back now here's your chance. If you're not a yaoi fan then I would recommend you to turn back I only making this clear now. This is your last chance if you don't immediately TURN BACK NOW you will be very sorry for what is coming up. Thank for reading this if you haven't well its your funeral.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater just love the couple I made.

…...

Chapter 2 – Jealousy

Naruto and Black star was holding hand and walking through the starry night. When suddenly in pop Kiba glare at the one who isn't name Naruto. Black Star felt a tense feeling directed at him, but he beats it with his all deadly glare.

"Do you have a problem?" Black Star about to pull out his kunai.

"No, I just wanted to know if Naruto wanted to go get ramen with me. That's all!" Kiba said trying not to act angry.

"Oh I am hungry," Naruto rub his stomach not paying attention to the conversation and only food.

"Fine well go together," Black Star reply and grip on to Naruto waist tightly

Naruto was scoffing down food like he was an animal ready to attack. Next to him was Black Star and Kiba ready to pounce at each other. Naruto wasn't even looking at them, just keeping his eyes on the prize, which is food. Yet, Naruto stop eating when he felt a present he hadn't felt in a long time coming from his right shoulder.

"Hello, Naruto," Sasuke was on the right seat next to Naruto.

"Oh, you" Normally Naruto would say his name, yet from the time he left he been saying it too many times.

"What did you just say? Naruto!" Sasuke roar out grabbing his kunai.

"Ugh fucking Teme," Sasuke grab his throat shaking his head not wanting that.

"Get off of me Sasuke!" Black Star clash with Sasuke blow yet Sasuke puts away his weapon.

"What the fuck got into you?" Kiba look at Sasuke like he was crazy or something.

"Nothing" Sasuke grown dark and quickly went away from them.

"Are you okay?" Black Star asked looking at his neck which was kinda of wounded.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Naruto answered blushing a little from Black Star touch.

Meanwhile two ninja was looking at the scene that was display for them. The first one was Itachi who saw he's brother storm out of the place. Shaking his head at had happen and was now focusing on Naruto the one he wanted. Another pair of eyes also spotted the sight the young trainer of Naruto Konohamaru. He was hoping to spent time with his master just the two of them practicing and maybe more. Sadly that won't happen because of the cock blocker that was in his way like an invisible wall. Soon enough one of them will get Naruto no matter what the cost is even if they have to face Black Star.

After a long stressful night Naruto finally got some rest, Black star as well since he was defending Naruto. There was darkest in the room and it was very quiet for few minutes. For rest of time someone was sneak in the window of Naruto house. When Naruto woke up he was entrap in a bag, he was about to say something but his mouth was tape up. He couldn't move tied up tightly by rope, with all his strength he push and moved around a lot.

"Don't worry Naruto you will be home," Hinata smiled as she gave the bag to Gaara.

"Shall we go?" Hinata nodded her head, they both vanish like ninja going to another place.

"Hello, hello, hello what do we have here. Look like someone got my student now can't have that" Jiraiya speaking out loud putting down his perverted book. Jiraiya like some people don't mind Naruto having a lover. It's just when someone kidnaps him that's going too far, he would have done that for Sasuke, yet he felt like Black Star handle that well.

Jiraiya instant turn around.

"How long was you were you two over here" The two ninja's that was behind him was Kakashi and Iruka.

"Long enough to see my fox get capture," Kakashi disappear heading to the site.

"Ditto I still have to make him mine," Iruka did the same as Kakashi.

"Man why can't they just get over Naruto and find someone else hell maybe each other." Jiraiya notice it was raining and with lightning. Jiraiya knew this wasn't good from the beginning, yet he didn't know it would get this worst. Jiraiya look at the sky as it rain and thunder down on a tree making it fall down to the wet grass.

"Minato" Jiraiya calling out to his old student.


End file.
